marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Brandt
|gender = Male |status = In Custody |tv series = Jessica Jones (3 episodes) |actor = Matt Weiss}} Andrew Brandt is the half-brother of Madeline Brandt who had his sister brutally assaulted by a group of thugs when she inherited a prized statue instead of him. Biography Heritage Issue Learning that his sister, Madeline inherited a valuable sculpture instead of him, Andrew Brandt hired a group of thugs who brutally assaulted Madeline. After beating her to a critical state, they stole the statue from her and handed it to Brandt who stored it in his apartment. Brandt was arrested by the NYPD, however, they couldn't find the sculpture to link him to his sister's attack. Without any other significant evidence, the police had to drop the charges against Brandt. Without any police prosecutions, Brandt looked forward to selling the sculpture to the art gallery.Jessica Jones: 3.02: AKA You're Welcome Assaulted by the Vigilante ]] One night, while Brandt was watching the boxing match at his apartment, something triggered the security system, so he went to check it, only to be confronted by the masked vigilante who broke into his place. The vigilante who was following and tracking him for weeks and reminded him about his sister and after Brandt demanded her to get out, she assaulted him. Brandt managed to get away from her and rushed to his vault to take his gun but before he could shoot the vigilante, Jessica Jones leaped into the apartment through the window, confusing both of them.Jessica Jones: 3.02: AKA You're Welcome The vigilante took the opportunity to cover herself, avoiding Brandt's shots before Jones hit him with a sofa. Left without his weapon, Brandt recognized Jones as an enhanced vigilante from the viral video footage. The vigilante then rushed to the vault to take the sculpture, however, she was stopped by Jones who took her away from Brandt. While they were fighting each other, Brandt took the sculpture and ran away from the apartment, leaving the vigilante with nothing.Jessica Jones: 3.01: AKA The Perfect Burger Confronted by Jessica Jones ]] As he handed the sculpture to the Cassaro Gallery, Brandt was contacted by "gallery employee" who informed that it was sold out, so Brandt told her to come to his hideout and give the money to him. However, the employee turned to be Jessica Jones who left Brandt without his gun and pinned him to the wall with his own car. Brandt assumed that Jones was hired by his sister and told that she can leave the sculpture if she wanted it so badly. However, Jones replied that she did not care about the situation with his sister and accused Brandt of hiring someone to stab her. Brandt dismissed any accuses, saying that he is not foolish enough to go against the enhanced vigilantes. Jones believed Brandt and let him go, but she then tied him up and left to the vigilante. Later, the New York City Police Department broke inside the hideout where they found Brandt with evidence against him, so they were able to arrest him.Jessica Jones: 3.03: AKA I Have No Spleen Equipment *'Handgun': Brandt armed himself with a gun in an attempt to shoot the masked vigilante when she broke into his apartment. She was able to cover herself, before Jessica Jones disarmed him. Facilities *'Andrew Brandt's Apartment': At his apartment in New York City, Brandt was assaulted by the masked vigilante who came for the stolen sculpture. However, Jessica Jones distracted the vigilante, so Brandt was able to get away. Relationships Family *Madeline Brandt - Half-Sister Enemies *New York City Police Department *Trish Walker *Jessica Jones Appearances In chronological order: *''Jessica Jones'' **''Season Three'' ***''AKA You're Welcome'' ***''AKA The Perfect Burger'' ***''AKA I Have No Spleen'' ***''AKA Customer Service is Standing By'' (mentioned) ***''AKA The Double Half-Wappinger'' (mentioned) References Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Criminals